They'll Never Change
by kurthumythe
Summary: AU; Kurt is crowned Prom Queen for the second year in a row and Sebastian isn't happy to hear it's happened once, let alone twice. But Kurt knows he can handle the fact that some people will never change.


**Pairing:** Kurtbastian (Kurt/Sebastian)  
**Word count:** 966  
**Rating:** PG-13 (I dunno, maybe for language?)

**Author's note:** Another drabble. This probably sucks really badly, so just a forewarning. It was all these jumbled up Prom ideas I had in my head and then all of my Kurtbastian feels. Again, unbeta'd! (Also, I couldn't really think of a summary so mine sucks real bad. If you can think of something better, let me know?)

* * *

_"Kurt Hummel."_

Kurt's hand on his boyfriend's arm tightened instinctively at the sound of his name ringing out from the speakers around them. His whole body tensed when the sounds of the surrounding people's snickers reached his ears. The arm around his waist reeled him in, keeping him steady and grounded, but the deja vu that washed over him sent a shudder shooting straight down his spine. This really couldn't be happening a second time, could it?

He thought that most of these people would have grown up by now, or taken last year's "prank" as a sign that it wouldn't get to him. It didn't, not really, but just the idea that people still tried to push him around and humiliate him was disappointing enough. Kurt had grown up and stronger in the last year, so why couldn't these neanderthals do the same?

Lima, Ohio would never change and he was so glad to finally be getting out of this hell hole when school ended and summer came to be. New York, NYADA, and bigger things were waiting for him. With that promise, Kurt knew he couldn't let these things get to him. Sure, no one was standing up for him as this kind of thing happened a second time around, but he wouldn't be running with his tail between his legs. So with that, he took a step forward, only to be pulled back against Sebastian's chest.

"'Bastian," he hissed out, craning his neck back to shoot him a bitch glare, "What are you doing?"

"What do these people think they're doing?" his boyfriend snapped through gritted teeth.

"It's nothing, really. I mean, it happened last year and it wasn't the ideal situation, but I got through it and I'll get through it again," Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes a bit at his boyfriend's behavior.

"It's happened more than once?"

The look in his Sebastian's eyes was enough to make Kurt turn fully around in his arms, reaching up to cup his face in his hands. He was well aware everyone was staring at them, but in this moment he couldn't care less.

"It'll be okay. I'll just go up there, accept that stupid crown, and then come right back here to you and we'll continue on with this prom. Please, don't let something like this ruin our night," Kurt reassured, stroking his thumb slowly over Sebastian's jaw.

Sebastian looked torn for a moment, green eyes flickering from Kurt to the stage in front of them. His own arms came up to rest on the countertenor's waist, grip firm but not a bruising force. Kurt smiled tentatively up at him, taking his silence as resignation to the whole ordeal. The sooner it was over, the sooner they could get back to their dancing.

"Come on," Sebastian finally managed to say, pulling his arms away from Kurt's waist and taking his hand in his.

"W-what are you doing? Bas!" he squealed out, almost falling over in surprise as his boyfriend tugged him through the crowd.

Once they reached the stage, Sebastian let go of his hand in favor of wrapping his arm around his waist again, pulling him right up against his side. Kurt looked up at him a bit sheepishly, before turning his glance toward the crowd of surprised prom-goers. What did his boyfriend think he was doing?

"Do you think this is funny?" Sebastian started, both eyes narrowed in his best imitation of Kurt's bitch glare, "You think it's funny to torture some kid year after year just because he's gay? No wonder every kid is dying to get out of here, running to any surrounding school they can get into where bullying isn't tolerated."

Kurt stared up at Sebastian with slight awestruck eyes, his hand coming to rest on his boyfriend's heaving chest. _He is really worked up about this, isn't he? _he thought, attempting to calm him down before he really made a scene.

"Bas," he whispered, nudging him away from the microphone and taking it in his free hand.

"Kurt, let me do th-" Sebastian started to protest, but was silenced when Kurt pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Thanks for crowning me Prom Queen both years, guys! You made my junior and senior prom's the best I've ever had," Kurt spoke, sarcasm dripping from every word he spoke, "But I really think the crown should go to someone a little more deserving."

Tugging his boyfriend by the lapel of his jacket, he made his way off the stage and proceeded to walk up to his best friend, Mercedes. Placing the crown on her head and the microphone in her hand, he smiled and pulled her into a hug. Without waiting for reactions, Kurt quickly exited the auditorium with Sebastian in tow.

"Kurt," Sebastian tried again, spinning his boyfriend around by his shoulders, "Why did you stop me? Those assholes deserved everything I was about to say to them and more!"

The shorter of the two just started laughing, gripping at Sebastian's arms to keep him steady. Everything about that night had just been so ridiculous, especially seeing the former Warbler at his silly public school prom. It was also a very good night, aside from that little snippet of drama that had enfolded. But he was ready to leave all these people behind, because really what was the use? They would never change, so it was his job to change things around them himself.

"Let's get out of here, yeah?" he finally said after his giggles subsided, expression shifting to something more playful, "I heard you got us a hotel room for the after _party_."

Sebastian just sighed, shaking his head with a smile and pulling Kurt in for a quick kiss.

"Whatever you want, babe."


End file.
